


Here we go again

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: They're about to go on stage.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 10





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't very good but, hey! Whitesnake title!

Richie could hear the yells. 

The screams.

The cheers, the eagerness and want to see as they preformed their hearts out, not letting anybody stop them from doing what they all loved, what they'd been doing for so many years it'd become routine. 

David was grinning like an excited kid, Tico much calmer but also jumping from one foot to the next, Alec was practically vibrating, incapable of standing still. 

Richie could feel Jon, pressed up against him in the closest thing to a hug they could get to in that moment, grinning and nodding along to whatever David was saying, something about how wild the crowd was, Richie wasn't listening because, in that moment, it was only Jon-Handsome, clever, endlessly talented Jon. Pressed against Richie, strands of dyed hair tickling Richie's neck, slowly sliding his hand within his lover's own, squeezing it in reassurance. They'd done it many times, this pre-concert moment, of just being there, together, before heading out into the fray. 

"We've got this." Jon said. He smiled at Richie, and got one back. 

"Don't we always?" Richie replied, rubbing his thumb over Jon's hand.

The next two hours were pure adrenaline. The guitars, the drums, the keyboard, the singing, the yells of pure excitement at the end of each song. It was chaos, complete, utter chaos, but every time Richie's eyes met Jon's, when, even for a brief second, they connected, it also seemed so much calmer, so much more peaceful. In those moments, the only people that mattered were on that stage, doing what they did best. 


End file.
